<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End of The Century by itsbecauseimaluthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931541">The End of The Century</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbecauseimaluthor/pseuds/itsbecauseimaluthor'>itsbecauseimaluthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015), The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/F, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Minor Violence, Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbecauseimaluthor/pseuds/itsbecauseimaluthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The rebellion never happened. For 100 years, the districts lived in solidarity, too scared to do anything against the government that had, supposedly, loved them so much. The Quarter Quells were special, but the 100th year marked the end of the empire that controlled them. This time, it wasn’t just the districts who were in trouble. The capitol was overcrowded, and after the limits of how many children parents could have strictly enforced to two children per couple hadn’t helped,  the new game maker decided to include the capitol in the games. New rules, Doubled tributes, and the space of the arena spanning larger than it ever had before. Due to the overwhelming amount of tributes, the final four tributes who remain alive at the end of the games will be crowned the victors and bathed in more riches than ever before. The death of President Snow had launched a new era, the new president being far more ruthless, reckless and emotionless than her predecessor. And with this new game came the rebellion. The anger, outrage and fear not only instilled in the districts, who now had to worry twice as much about their children, but also in the capitol, as the families there feared for what would happen to their loved ones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The End of The Century - Outline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please bare with the long note, they will be shorter for future chapters.<br/>*The fic is primarily focused on Lena and Kara. Other characters will be used to fill the plot as needed, and I have assigned them districts, however, they are not the main focus. Characters are from Supergirl or Once Upon a Time. Reading the following list is not necessary to understand the fic, but for those who are curious on who is who, as well as alliances I have outlined that below. The arena is also described below, though it will be described in great detail throughout the fic.* </p>
<p>The 'first' chapter will serve as a master post with information, all which will be explained throughout the fic, and can be skipped if desired. Information in the master post explains the characters used, alliances, the arena and more. The information located in the first chapter is meant to explain the overall idea and universe in a condensed setting. This fic *will* contain graphic violence and potential major character death as well as sexual themes. There will be a warning in the notes section when these themes occur.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-This will serve as my master post. Outlining my characters, the overall plot, and any pertinent information. For a full plot, information about the arena and the various characters, please see the below segments. You can skip this, if you would prefer to read it in the fic as opposed to broken down like this.- </p>
<p>Plot: The rebellion never happened. For 100 years, the districts lived in solidarity, too scared to do anything against the government that had, supposedly, loved them so much. The Quarter Quells were special, but the 100th year marked the end of the empire that controlled them. This time, it wasn’t just the districts who were in trouble. The capitol was overcrowded, and after the limits of how many children parents could have strictly enforced to two children per couple hadn’t helped,  the new game maker decided to include the capitol in the games, if anything, to make things more interesting considering how special the games were. On top of the new rules, the amount of tributes had been doubled, and the space of the arena spanning larger than it ever had before. However, to assure their districts that they are sill merciful, the capitol bent the rules yet again. Due to the overwhelming amount of tributes, plus the new involvement with the capitol tributes, the final four tributes who remain alive at the end of the games will be crowned the victors and bathed in more riches than ever before. The death of President Snow had launched a new era, the new president being far more ruthless, reckless and emotionless than her predecessor. And with this new game came the rebellion. The anger, outrage and fear not only instilled in the districts, who now had to worry twice as much about their children, but also in the capitol, as the families there feared for what would happen to their loved ones. </p>
<p>*The fic is primarily focused on Lena and Kara. Other characters will be used to fill the plot as needed, and I have assigned them districts, however, they are not the main focus. Characters are from Supergirl or Once Upon a Time. Reading the following list is not necessary to understand the fic, but for those who are curious on who is who, as well as alliances I have outlined that below. The arena is also described below, though it will be described in great detail throughout the fic.* </p>
<p>The arena: For the 100th edition of the games, the area is broken up into four quarters, to represent the four quarters of time the games have been running. Each quarter also represents one of the seasons and has its own climate. Tributes are spread around the area and are not grouped by district, in order to keep the games fair. Because there are four tributes per district, and four quadrants on the map, the games begin with one tribute from each district in each section. Apart from the four separate quadrants, in the center of the arena, surrounded by water there is a large island that offers shade and protection. Because it is the only area in the arena surrounded by water, tributes must swim through the waves to reach it. This is the safest place on the map between the hours of 12am and 3pm given there are no storms, and the only imminent threat are the other tributes. After 3pm, the tides start to rise and by 4pm, the entire island is covered by water and any tributes on the island are forced back to the main areas of the arena. Between 4pm and 12am, the water is unsafe and attempting to cross as opposed to walking throughout the sections will, oftentimes, lead to death. Strong tides, large waves and unresting storms fill this area until the tide begins to change, revealing the island sanctuary once more. There is one cornucopia per section, along with an extra cornucopia to be discovered on the island. These are filled with weapons, survival tools and food. In the cornucopias, there are enough weapons for every tribute, given they are brave enough to try for one, as well as enough shelter materials and sustenance for two weeks. After two weeks, should more than the final four tributes remain, the arena will begin to shrink one acre every hour until the only remaining surface is the island in the middle of the arena. Upon the shrinking, if more than four tributes remain, the surface area of the island will begin to be covered with water, leading to a fight for survival in the ocean. It is unlikely it will reach this point, however, the game makers have envisioned this failsafe as needed. </p>
<p>Each quarter in the arena, apart from the island, has its own landscape, climate and resources. The quarters are as follows: Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall. These sections are spaced out around the arena in a circle, each section having the same amount of surface area. At the end of each section, furthest away from the wall boundaries of the arena, there is a beach which leads to the ocean area of the arena. Here, between the hours of 3am and 4am ; and 7pm and 8pm, fish will spawn and can be caught to provide extra sustenance for tributes. The island in the middle of the arena is visible from all areas of the beach no matter the section a tribute is in, apart from the period of time in the day when the island is underwater. When the island cannot be seen, the temptation to swim to other segments will be present as the sections appear to be closer than they are in the daylight. This, as mentioned, is a trap, and the safest way to cross between sections is to walk.</p>
<p>The following information will explain the climate, landscape and resources found in each quarter of the arena. Think of the arena like a compass. The North position on the compass is Winter. The East position of the compass is Spring. The West position on the compass is Fall. The South position on the compass is Summer. Winter and Summer are directly across from each other, making the journey between the two the longest. </p>
<p>Winter: As its name suggests, the winter segment of the arena is a snowy landscape with fresh snow covering all tracks within an hour. Going off of a compass, the Winter segment of the arena is facing North. The region is icy, which offers little to be desired as the trees are barren, and offer little protection, shelter or cover from the other tributes. Tributes who are started in this section are clothed in a layer of warmth to protect them from the cold, which will lead to heat exhaustion and dehydration if tributes do not remove their winter clothing before venturing into the summer segment. The cornucopia in this section is not located in the middle. Tributes start along the outside edge with the cornucopia facing them, 100 feet away from the starting area. Inside of the cornucopia are weapons, food, shelter making kits as well as backpacks. There are enough resources for all tributes, if they are fast enough to get them. Spread along the ground, starting 10 feet from the cornucopia and extending into the barren tree line are backpacks. Inside of the backpacks are clothes fitting for the summer environment as well as safety blankets to allow an extra layer of protection from the frigid temperature. There are no natural predators in the winter segment. The temperature remains at 50 degrees Fahrenheit from the hours of 12am to 12pm. After 12pm, the temperature steadily drops until 8pm when it reaches its lowest point of -50 degrees Fahrenheit. While tributes are given layers of protection, it is unlikely they will survive the nighttime sections of this arena. Once 8pm arrives, the entirety of the winter segment breaks into blizzard conditions, making it impossible for tributes to see where they are going. The beach temperature remains at 50 degrees Fahrenheit, pushing tributes to move into the Spring or Fall segments, or to take shelter on the barren beaches lining the Winter segment. Night time is when the urge to swim across the water to the summer segment in an attempt to escape the frigid temperatures is the most prominent. Even if tributes make it through the unforgiving water, in order to cross they must leave behind any weapons they have gathered as it will take two hands and all of their energy to cross into another segment via the water. The Winter segment is ideal for trackers, hunters or trappers as opponents leave tracks in the snow wherever they go. It is also an ideal segment for individual tributes without an alliance as it is unlikely the top competitors will venture far into this segment once the starter tributes move on. Located in the winter segment are deer, fox and snow hare which can be hunted anytime of day and offer readily available sustenance. This is the only region in the arena which offers large game such as deer, as well as snow, which can be taken into other regions to melt as a source of fresh water.</p>
<p>Spring: Directly to the right of the Winter segment, and located in the East section as if the arena were a compass is the Spring segment. This wet, muggy region of the arena is under constant rain and storms, but the dense forests offer protection from predators and other tributes. Tributes who are started in this segment are provided adequate starting gear to protect them from the rain, as well as any bugs which begin to surface after rain storms. The tributes are started on the top of a mountain, looking downward on the cornucopia. Inside the cornucopia for this region are enough weapons for all of the starting tributes, along with food and shelter making kits, providing tributes are quick enough to get to them. Backpacks for this region are located around the mouth of the cornucopia and are spread out into the tree lines. Inside of these backpacks are canisters to carry fresh water, which can be collected from the rain storms, as well as bug spray, which is necessary to survive in the Spring region. The rain storms for this section follow an on again, off again schedule. Meaning that one hour the entire segment is covered in downpours of rain for the entire hour, followed by an hour of no rain, and continuing on in this pattern for the entirety of the game. On the off hours and immediately following rain storms, mosquitos containing a highly deadly disease can be found in all areas of the section. Tributes will not die immediately following the bite of a mosquito, and as long as the substance left from the mosquito is sucked out, the chances of survival are higher. The tributes who begin their game in this area of the arena and are lucky enough to grab a backpack have an advantage as the bug spray located in the packs is enough to deter the pesky bugs. Apart from bug spray, the mosquitos will stay away from flames that come from matches found in the Fall region; As well as will be unable to reach tributes skin if they are protected by a safety blanket found in the Winter region. The mosquitos will only be present in the arena from the hours of 12am to 8pm. After the hours of 8pm, wolves roam the segment in the off rain hours and will destroy anything they can get their teeth on. The safest place for tributes in this segment at night is up in the trees, where the only risk is being caught by another tribute. Different from the Winter quarter, the beaches lining the spring segment are not barren. They are filled with trees that offer native coconuts, as well as shelter from the pounding sun in the daytime. The temperature in this region remains at 72 degrees Fahrenheit, and rises to 78 degrees Fahrenheit on the off rain hours. In this region, there are smaller animals such as rabbits and birds which may be caught as food, but the primary focus for this region is on foraging. Mushrooms, berries and fruits can be found all throughout this region, though poisonous substitutes are also present. Tributes who have an understanding between the different types of foraging substances in this segment are at the advantage. Because of the mosquitoes, as well as the need to forage, this segment of the arena is not as popular as other regions. And due to the trees which offer shelter and coverage, this segment is a good option for lone tributes looking to hide out from their aggressive competition. </p>
<p>Fall: On the left side of Winter, and the West section of a compass is the Fall region. This highly populated region is the safest out of all others in the arena. Offering temperatures of 70 degrees Fahrenheit, as well as streams carrying fresh water, and trees for coverage, the Fall region offers little to be desired. The trees are more barren here than in the summer regions, which offers less coverage in some areas than others, but allows for trackers to follow their competition through the forests due to the leaves on the ground, and slightly dense surface. Tributes started in the Fall region are dressed in appropriate clothing consisting of long pants, a jacket to protect them from the wind and a t- shirt underneath. Different from the Spring segment, Fall doesn’t have any native or dangerous wildlife, and does offer a range of game animals including turkey, squirrels, rabbits and fox. In this area of the arena, tributes are started in the middle of the forest, facing the cornucopia, and as with other segments, there are enough weapons for all the tributes as well as resources to build shelter and food. The backpacks for this region are full of important resources such as matches, thermoses and rope. Wind storms rip through the Fall region between the hours of 12am and 1am ; as well as 12pm and 1pm. These wind storms are nothing short of tornadoes and are dangerous to tributes as well as having the power to destroy shelters. Between 2am and 6am, the temperature in the fall region drops to 62 degrees Fahrenheit and the entire section frosts over. While tributes may be fine to survive these temperatures, matches in the backpacks as well as safety blankets found in the winter region may help to ease discomfort. The most dangerous part about this region is that it is also the safest area in the arena, apart from the island. Because of this, it is heavily populated by the larger alliances and smaller, single tributes are more at risk here. </p>
<p>Summer: Summer is located directly across the arena from Winter and is in the South position on the compass. The summer region offers no natural disasters, and is the second most desirable region next to Fall. The tributes who start in the Summer segment are given lighter material clothes to sustain the heat. The tributes for this region start on the beach, giving them the advantage to see the entire area before the games even begin. The cornucopia is placed just inside of the tree line, with the mouth facing the tributes, and along with the other regions offers weapons, food and shelter making kits should tributes be fast enough to get to them. Inside of the backpacks, which are spread along the beaches in this region, there are two canteens for water, as well as sunblock. While it may not seem like the biggest factor, the blistering sun in the Summer region leads to painful sunburns which slow unsuspecting tributes down. The biggest risk in the Summer region is heat exhaustion and dehydration. The only place to get water in the Summer region is from the ocean, which must be cleaned and purified first using matches from the fall region. There is no rain and no storms in the summer region, but from the hours of 12am to 8pm, the temperature rises from 68 degrees Fahrenheit to 102 degrees Fahrenheit. After 8pm, the sun begins to set and the temperature in the summer region returns to 68 degrees Fahrenheit. At night time, the summer region is the safest due to the heat during the daytime cycles keeping many other tributes away. In the Summer quarter, berries, fresh fruit and smaller game animals such as squirrels and birds can be found. Beaches should be avoided during the day in Summer to avoid the sun, leading tributes to run into each other while navigating the woods. Apart from the heat, the aggressive tracker jackers make an appearance in the Summer region. Their stings cause powerful hallucinations and in some cases, even death. While they are incredibly aggressive, tracker jackers are only found in trees and will not attack unless provoked. For this reason, it is suggested to stay on the ground to avoid the risk of running into these dangerous bees. Tributes who are from districts with warmer climates and who have worked around tracker jackers are at the advantage for this region. </p>
<p>Character Introduction:</p>
<p>The Capitol Tributes : All tributes from District One and Two are volunteers. District One and Two are careers and are allied with each other as a strategy to win the game. Careers, Capitol tributes and any regularly mentioned characters have been named. Unnamed characters are to fill the plot. Tributes, ages, districts, strengths, weaknesses and alliances are as follows. </p>
<p>Female One: Lena Luthor / 17 / Strengths: Superior in technology. Genius. Personable. Cunning. / Weaknesses: Lacks upper body strength. Lacks combat knowledge. Lacks Survival Skills. / Allied with careers, star crossed lover situation with Kara Danvers. </p>
<p>Female Two: Regina Mills / 16 / Strengths: Manipulative. Basic combat skills. / Weaknesses: Doesn’t play nice with others. / Allied with Emma Swan.</p>
<p>Male One: James Olsen / 18 / Strengths: Oldest from the district. Upper body strength. Moderate combat skills. Basic crafting skills. / Weaknesses: Egotistical. / No alliances. </p>
<p>Male Two: Ben Lockwood. / 16 / Strengths: Good with his hands. Personable. Moderate combat skills. / Weaknesses: Limited survival skills.</p>
<p>District One Tributes: Luxury. This district is loved by the capitol and tributes grew up with wealth and knowledge. Children who show potential are trained in an academy from a young age to volunteer and bring glory to their district. </p>
<p>Female One: Kara Danvers - Volunteer - / 18 / Strengths: Trained in an academy to prepare for the games since she was 11. Upper body strength. Advanced combat skills. Advanced survival skills. Personable. / Weaknesses: Lacks confidence. Too attached to personal relationships. Emotional. / Allied with careers, star crossed lover situation with Lena Luthor.</p>
<p>Female Two: Sam Arias - Volunteer - / 15 / Strengths: Trained in an academy to prepare for the games since she was 12. Practically lethal with throwing knives. Advanced survival skills. Moderate combat skills. / Weaknesses: Lacks restraint. Lacks social skills. / Allied with Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers and careers. </p>
<p>Male One: Killian Jones - Volunteer - / 18 / Strengths: Trained in an academy to prepare for the games since he was 10. Advanced combat skills. Advanced sword skills. Advanced hunting skills. / Weaknesses: Doesn’t get along well with others. Bad at maintaining alliances. Would rather slaughter those that trust him and worry about the rest later. / Allied with: Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers and careers. </p>
<p>Male Two: August Booth  - Volunteer - / 15 / Strengths: Trained in an academy to prepare for the games since he was 12. Moderate survival skills. Advanced foraging skills. Advanced trapping skills. / Weaknesses: Lacks combat skills. Lacks confidence. Lacks social skills. / Allied with: Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers and careers.</p>
<p>District Two Tributes: This district is known for defense. Like district one, they are capitol favorites and train in an academy until they are old enough to volunteer. </p>
<p>Female One: Emma Swan  - Volunteer - / 16 / Strengths: Trained in an academy to prepare for the games since she was 10. Advanced survival skills. Moderate combat skills. Socially present. Manipulative. / Weaknesses: Lone wolf personality. Lacks restraint. Lacks patience. / Allied with: Careers starting, breaks off to ally with Regina Mills later on. </p>
<p>Female Two: Alex Danvers   - Volunteer - / 18 / Strengths: Trained in an academy to prepare for the games since she was 9. Advanced combat skills. Advanced Survival skills. Advanced knowledge. Cunning. Brave. / Weaknesses: Emotional. Lacks rational decision making. Was in a relationship before the games started. / Allied with: Careers. </p>
<p>Male One: Graham Humbert - Volunteer - / 17 / Strengths: Outdoorsy. Good with his hands. Advanced hunting skills. Advanced tracking skills. Advanced survival skills. Moderate combat skills. / Weaknesses: Self trained as opposed to academy trained. Lacks restraint. Lacks personal skills. / Allied with: Careers in the beginning, breaks off to be solo towards the middle. </p>
<p>Male Two: Neal Cassidy - Volunteer - / 16 / Strengths: Good with his hands. Moderate survival skills. Moderate combat skills. Trained in the academy for 1 year before becoming self trained. / Weaknesses: Lone wolf personality. Lacks social skills. Lacks upper body strength. / Allied with: Careers. </p>
<p>District Three Tributes: Technology is the primary focus of this district. While they don’t volunteer as often as districts one and two, there are the select few who are self trained and know their way around a weapon. </p>
<p>Female One: Unnamed / 15 / Strengths: Outdoorsy. Trained with a bow. / Weaknesses: Lacks upper body strength. Lacks social skills. / Allied with: No alliance.</p>
<p>Female Two: Unnamed / 18 / Strengths: Upper body strength. Basic combat skills. Basic survival skills. / Weaknesses: Lacks regimented training. / Allied with: No alliance.</p>
<p>Male One: Unnamed - Volunteer - / 16 / Strengths: Self trained. Moderate survival skills. Advanced trapping skills. / Weaknesses: Unprepared. Emotional, volunteered in place of a younger family member. Lacks strength. / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p>Male Two: Unnamed / 13 / Strengths: Personable. Basic gathering skills. / Weaknesses: Lacks combat knowledge. Lacks survival skills. Youngest tribute. / Allied with : No alliances.</p>
<p>District Four Tributes: District four is the fishing district. They have a vast understanding of nature and tend to have trapping skills that may be lacking from the other districts. </p>
<p>Female One: Nia Nal / 14 / Strengths: Personable. / Weaknesses: Age. Lacks social skills. Lacks survival skills. Lacks combat knowledge. / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p>Female Two: Unnamed / 13 / Strengths: Personable. Basic gathering skills. / Weaknesses: Lacks combat knowledge. Lacks survival skills. Youngest tribute. / Allied with: No alliances.</p>
<p>Male One: Unnamed / 16 / Strengths: Advanced survival skills. / Weaknesses: Limited combat knowledge. / Allied with: The archer. </p>
<p>Male Two: Unnamed / 18 / Strengths: Advanced fishing skills. Advanced trapping skills. / Weaknesses: Lacks combat knowledge. / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>District Five Tributes: District five handles the power for the capitol, as well as the other districts. It is unlikely tributes from this district will volunteer as they tend to lack combat skills, but are good with their hands and have superior knowledge when it comes to electrical engineering.  </p>
<p>Female One: The archer / 17 / Strengths: Self trained. Lethal with a bow. Advanced survival skills. Advanced range combat skills. Superior knowledge of technology and electrical engineering. / Weaknesses: Lacks up close combat skills. Lacks proper training. / Allied with: Male one from district four for the first half of the games. * While she does not have an official name, the archer plays a crucial part in ending the games. </p>
<p>Female Two: Unnamed / 16 / Strengths: Moderate survival skills. Personable. / Weaknesses: Lacks combat knowledge. / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p>Male One: Unnamed / 14 / Strengths: Basic knife skills. Moderate trapping skills. Moderate knowledge of electrical engineering. / Weaknesses: Lacks combat skills. / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p>Male Two: Unnamed / 18 / Strengths: Personable. Basic survival skills. / Weaknesses: Limited combat knowledge. / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>District Six Tributes: Transportation is the focus of this district. They craft and design most of the vehicles used by the capitol and have an understanding on how big of an impact transportation has within the districts. </p>
<p>Female One: Unnamed / 13 / Strengths: Personable. / Weaknesses: Age. No combat knowledge. No previous survival skills. / Allied with: Unnamed Boy One and Unnamed Girl Two from Six.</p>
<p>Female Two: Unnamed / 16 / Strengths: Beginner knife skills. Limited tracking skills. / Weaknesses: Limited combat knowledge. Limited survival skills./ Allied with: Unnamed Boy One and Unnamed Girl One from six. </p>
<p>Male One: Unnamed / 17 / Strengths: Basic survival skills. Limited hunting skills. / Weaknesses: Limited combat knowledge. / Allied with: Unnamed Girl One and Two from six.</p>
<p>Male Two: Unnamed / 14 / Strengths: Basic fishing skills. / Weaknesses: Limited combat knowledge. / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p>District Seven Tributes: District seven focuses on lumber. While they may not be seen as important, they are essential to the crafting of furniture, weapons and housing.</p>
<p>Female One: Unnamed / 15 / Strengths: Personable. / Weaknesses: Limited combat knowledge. Limited survival skills. / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p>Female Two: Unnamed / 18 / Strengths: Good with a knife.  / Weaknesses: Limited survival skills. / Allied with: Unnamed Male one from seven. </p>
<p>Male One: Unnamed / 16 / Strengths: Good with a bow. / Weaknesses: Limited survival skills.  / Allied with: Unnamed Female Two from seven. </p>
<p>Male Two: Unnamed / 17 / Strengths: Limited combat skills.  / Weaknesses: Limited survival skills. / Allied with: No Alliances. </p>
<p>District Eight Tributes: Textiles are the focus for district eight.</p>
<p>Female One: Unnamed / 13 / Strengths: Good with her hands. Basic survival skills.  / Weaknesses: Limited combat knowledge. / Allied with: No alliances </p>
<p>Female Two: Unnamed / 16 / Strengths: Basic trapping skills.  / Weaknesses: Limited combat knowledge. Limited survival skills. / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p>Male One: Unnamed / 17 / Strengths: Personable. / Weaknesses: Limited combat knowledge.  / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p>Male Two: Unnamed / 13 / Strengths: Personable. / Weaknesses: Age. Limited experience in all areas.  / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p>District Nine Tributes: District nine manufactures and grows the grain, providing the districts and the capitol with essential sustenance. </p>
<p>Female One: Unnamed / 16 / Strengths: Moderate combat skills. / Weaknesses: Limited survival skills.  / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p>Female Two: Unnamed / 18 / Strengths: Moderate survival skills.  / Weaknesses: Limited combat skills. / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p>Male One: Unnamed / 17 / Strengths: Personable. Good with his hands. / Weaknesses: Limited survival skills. Limited combat skills. / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p>Male Two: Unnamed / 16 / Strengths: Advanced knife skills. Advanced combat skills. Advanced tracking skills.  / Weaknesses: Lone wolf personality.  / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p>District Ten Tributes: Livestock is raised and produced in district ten and these tributes tend to have good tracking skills due to tending to the livestock. </p>
<p>Female One: Unnamed / 17 / Strengths: Personable. / Weaknesses: Limited knowledge in areas. / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p>Female Two: Unnamed / 17 / Strengths: Beginner combat skills. / Weaknesses: Limited survival skills. / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p>Male One: Unnamed / 18 / Strengths: Limited survival skills. / Weaknesses: Limited combat skills. / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p>Male Two: Unnamed / 14 / Strengths: Basic combat skills. / Weaknesses: Limited survival skills. / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p>District Eleven Tributes: One of the most essential districts is eleven, who focuses on agriculture. </p>
<p>Female One: Unnamed / 16 / Strengths: Moderate foraging skills. Moderate tracking skills. / Weaknesses: Limited combat skills. / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p>Female Two: Unnamed / 18 / Strengths: Moderate tracking skills.  / Weaknesses: Limited survival skills. / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p>Male One: Unnamed / 13 / Strengths: Personable. / Weaknesses: Age. Limited knowledge in all areas. / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p>Male Two: Unnamed / 18 / Strengths: Moderate tracking skills.  / Weaknesses: Limited combat knowledge./ Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p>District Twelve Tributes: The most further lying district is district 12, and their focus is on coal. </p>
<p>Female One: Unnamed / 17 / Strengths: Personable. / Weaknesses: Limited knowledge in all areas. / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p>Female Two: Unnamed / 16 / Strengths: Advanced bow skills. / Weaknesses: Limited survival skills. / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p>Male One: Unnamed / 18 / Strengths: Personable. / Weaknesses: Limited combat skills. / Allied with: No alliances. </p>
<p>Male Two: Unnamed / 13 / Strengths: Moderate combat skills. Beginner survival skills. / Weaknesses: Lone wolf personality. / Allied with: No alliances.</p>
<p>* Some things to note. Lena’s parents were very close knit with President Snow. The new president doesn’t care for them, hence why they were not given any prior warning to the new game rules. Lena accompanied her father bi weekly to District One and Two to collect and distribute supplies, which is where Lena met Kara.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Beginning of The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This includes a little bit of backstory. The entire fic will primarily be written following Lena and/or Kara, but occasionally may stray to other characters. The second chapter and those following will be mostly game play.<br/>~Sexual themes at the end of this chapter - it is okay to skip this entire chapter if you would rather get right into the plot. This chapter has mostly introductions and sets up for the Reaping. Chapter two will follow shortly after chapter one.~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena Luthor was an only child. Her parents were always busy, they were highly respected and well known throughout the Capitol, and so was she. For years, until his recent death, her parents were the advisors to President Snow and handled many of the day to day operations, as well as voted on new laws concerning both the Districts and the Capitol. However, when president Thorne took over, everything changed. The government could have been considered a dictatorship before anyway, but it was abundantly clear to everyone that now, there was no stopping anything Thorne decided to do. She was ruthless, careless and had been hand picked by Snow himself to lead after he was gone. And in her new era, was also a new era for the games. Thorne had been president for many years leading up to the one hundredth anniversary, and she was the sole reason things had gotten so bad within the Districts. There was talk of a rebellion even in the Capitol, which was unheard of… but times were changing. And Lena didn’t know if that was for the better, or for worse. All she knew was she wanted to be on the right side of history.</p><p>Even though her parents weren’t as fond of the new leader, they still respected her, and as the chief advisor, her father made bi weekly trips to the two closest districts to collect resources and distribute funds. Since eventually he wanted to pass the title down to Lena, she accompanied him on all of his trips, though her intentions were not to learn the business. Her father didn’t pay her much mind while they were visiting, allowing Lena to wander around as she pleased. And through that wandering, she had met quite the ruthless and careless girl, Kara. They were a year apart, Lena being the younger of the pair, and Kara was very abrasive given the fact that she was training in an academy so when the time was right, she could volunteer for the games and bring honor to her district. But as Lena got to know her more through the frequent visits, Kara softened that hard outer shell, and Lena was far less stuck up. They had quietly become a couple after a few months, the intention was for one of the two to move as District One and Two were allowed to apply for Capitol citizenship. But Kara was still adamant that she was going to win the games and then she could live her life with Lena. </p><p>It had been two weeks now since Lena had last seen Kara, and she was preparing to leave with her father before they were stopped, all of the Capitol citizens being instructed to watch the urgent announcement from the president before any normal activities could resume. </p><p>“Hello, citizens of Panem. As you are all aware, in only a month we will be celebrating the one hundredth year of our beloved Hunger Games. And in celebration of such an event, a few rule changes are in order. Instead of one young man and woman from each district, this year we will be drawing two young men and women from each district to be represented in the games. Now… this next part may come as a shock. But in order to remind all of our citizens, no matter where you are residing just how generous we are, and how much we sacrifice for you, the Capitol will be included in the reaping this year. Meaning that four tributes from the Capitol itself will also be selected. To keep everything fair, this year any eligible individuals from each district will have their name entered only one time so it is a completely random draw. Now, before you all get yourself worked up, we have made a change to the victors as well. Because we are increasing the number of tributes, we are also increasing our victors. Instead of one lone victor, we will crown four this year. And the districts do not matter, meaning that the victors can be a mix, whether they are all from the same district or separate, the final four tributes will be our winners. The arena is larger than ever, and I’m sure you will all be pleasantly surprised when you see what we have in store. The reaping is in just two short days, and instead of the usual two weeks for training, we have allotted one entire month to get every tribute as prepared as possible. Following the conclusion of this announcement, you may continue with your day. And, as always, may the odds be ever in your favor.” Thorne said, keeping her voice as monotone and her face as expressionless as possible. </p><p>With such big and upsetting news, those in charge had been prepared for the public outcry, with peacekeepers lining the streets to keep everyone in line. “How could they do this!” Lena gasped to her father, the fear written on her face. She, along with the vast majority of those raised in the Capitol were raised to be model citizens, their training and education preparing them to join society and better advance Panem… not to fight in some silly games made up to keep the Districts from rebelling. The sheer thought made her stomach turn, and she instantly was put off. Her own girlfriend, Kara, would be volunteering. Lena was all too aware of how lethal the first two Districts tributes could be and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor tributes that would die at the hand of kids raised to be cold blooded killers. </p><p>“Everything happens for a reason, Lena. Regardless of this announcement, I must continue to District One for my usual meeting. If the news of the Games has been too upsetting you are welcome to stay home. I will return before the Reaping.” Her father said, quickly snapping the girl back to reality and causing Lena to shake her head. She knew if she didn’t go with him, she potentially wouldn’t ever see Kara again and that was something she refused to do. “No, I’m okay, I would like to come with please. I’d like to see my friend again before the Reaping.” Lena replied, following her father to the train that was ready and waiting to take them to District One.</p><p>The journey, which typically was quite quick and could be completed in an hour or less depending on how quickly the train travelled on a given day, felt far longer this time. The looming thought that there was the potential for her name to be drawn, forcing Lena to rely solely on Kara for basic survival skills terrified her. She knew Kara would do anything for her… call it childish love but they were made for each other and Kara had promised she would do anything and everything to keep Lena safe. But Lena didn’t trust the Games. She didn’t trust the process. There was something so wrong about throwing four Capitol children in an arena knowing their death was imminent but it seemed the government was not worried about their integrity. </p><p>“You know I care not what you do while we are here, but we are leaving first thing in the morning. Please be sure that you are back at the train and I do not need to search for you. If you choose to spend the night at that friend's home I have no problem with that, however, there is always the bedroom on the train should you choose otherwise.” Lena’s father said, his voice calming her nerves which were through the roof. She simply nodded, watching him go before she stuffed her hands into the pocket of the jacket she was wearing and started walking towards the training arena, knowing Kara spent most of her free time there. Kara was very popular. She had a lot of friends and she was the darling of her District. Quite unfortunately for Lena who tried to keep a low profile due to her parents standing at home, that meant that their relationship was hardly a secret. While many did not speak publicly about it, Kara made no effort to hide the fact that her and Lena were together. The only saving grace was that most were far too busy worrying about the current status of the Games coming that nitpicking a rather unusual relationship was low on the public agenda.</p><p>“There’s my beautiful girl!” Kara shouted when she saw Lena walk through the door of the training center, sweat dripping from her face as she easily dodged an attack from the partner she was sparring with. “And here I was beginning to think the princess was ditching me,” she teased, playfully shoving the boy she had been practicing with before she strutted over to Lena, a smirk on her lips. “What, mad that I called you a princess in front of my friends?” the blonde teased as she draped an arm around Lena’s shoulder, frowning when it became clear something was troubling her. “Why don’t we sit down so you can tell me what’s wrong, hm? You know if it’s someone messing with you back home I’m not scared to come and rough up a prissy Capitol kid.” Kara added with a laugh, pecking Lena’s lips quickly before she tugged her to sit on her lap on one of the couches nearby, lightly running her fingers along the girl's side.</p><p>“As if you don’t know what’s bothering me. You probably knew before I even did… it’s sick Kara!” Lena said, leaning into her as she sighed softly. “Oh… you mean the Capitol tributes this year. Babe I wouldn’t even worry about it. Your parents are as high up as regular citizens can even be and there are so many other people, the chances of you getting picked are slim to none. And if you are picked for some reason, you know I’ll take care of you. There’s no way I’m missing my shot at playing in the Games this year and even if I had to give my own life, I’d make sure you walk out of that arena and get home safe okay?” Kara said, lightly bumping Lena’s nose with her own. “There’s no reason to worry and stress yourself out about something you can’t control. Everything will work out just fine and no matter what, you’ll be okay.” She added, smiling when Lena cracked a tiny smile and nodded slowly.</p><p>Their time together flew by, and before she knew it, Lena was cuddling into Kara’s side in her bed later that evening. “What if something happens to you? What am I supposed to do, Kara? I love you… and I am so scared to lose you.” She murmured. “Hey, we have talked about this before. Don’t worry about that. I’ve trained my entire life for this and I am going to win this thing no matter what. I love you too… but if something does happen to me, you’re going to be fine. I promise, Lena.” Kara said and held her close, pressing soft kisses all over her face to soothe her. “Now… is worrying about losing me really worth spending our last night together for who knows how long sad, or would you rather do something else?” She whispered in her ear, smirking as her hand snaked around Lena, slipping up her shirt to rest on her back.</p><p>“As if I would ever say no to that,” Lena whispered, connecting their lips in a slow kiss while Kara easily rolled on top of her. While the two were usually quick to remove their clothes and go at it for fear of being caught, it was clear they were both caught up with emotions and the theme of the night was slower and sensual. Each article of clothing was carefully discarded to the floor, bare skin touching more and more until there was nothing between them besides the air itself. Their bodies molded together as they kissed, Kara’s kisses becoming firmer and full of intention while Lena held back slightly, forcing the pace to remain slow as if it would draw out their time together and keep the daylight from separating them if she did.</p><p>A hand dipped between Lena’s legs, slowly trailing from her knee to her thigh while Kara pressed firm, open mouthed kisses along her jaw, her teeth teasing the porcelain flesh beneath them. Soft, teasing strokes along her slit elicited a moan from the brunette who let her eyes slip closed, her lips parting to breathe out a hum, hips lifting from the bed to meet Kara’s fingers. “Don’t be quiet,” Kara whispered against her skin, trailing her kisses to Lena’s ear while she teased her entrance. “Tonight is all about you… I want to hear how I make you feel,” she breathed into her ear, tracing the shell with her tongue before she tugged, a smirk forming on her lips at the jump of Lena’s hips against her hand. She continued to tease her, dragging a finger down her clit, letting it just barely enter her dripping core before retracting and drawing closer to the sensitive bundle of nerves again, each stroke causing Lena’s moans to rise in volume before she buried a hand in Kara's hair and pulled her close, smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. “I need you,” Lena whined, those words causing a groan to escape Kara’s lips while she tangled their tongues together and without a second thought, she quickly allowed two fingers to enter Lena, her palm resting against her clit while her body laid flush against the girl beneath her. </p><p>She started at a steady pace, rocking her hips against her hand to push them deeper into Lena while she dragged her tongue down her neck and closed her lips around her pulse point, sucking at the soft skin. Lena just let more moans rise from her throat, her nails digging into Kara’s back while she rocked against her, tilting her head to the side to allow Kara more access to her neck. “Oh yes… just like that,” she panted, her breath hitting Kara’s shoulder while she buried her face into her neck and sobbed out moans. “I’m so close,” Lena cried, easily peaking in her orgasm while her toes curled and her nails scratched the skin beneath them, her eyes falling closed as she laid back into the pillows and panted softly.</p><p>Kara grinned, riding out Lena’s orgasm before she slowed her fingers and removed them, pressing soft, loving kisses all over her face. She laid down beside her and pulled a blanket over them, pulling Lena close while she caught her breath. “You’re so beautiful,” Kara whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear while she kissed the purpling bruise on Lena’s neck. </p><p>Lena smiled lovingly at her, letting herself move to curl into Kara’s side once more as her fingers ghosted along her skin. “I love you,” she whispered, her eyes falling closed once more as she finally realized how exhausted she was given the day she’d had. “And I you. Now why don’t you get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up,” Kara promised, her own eyes slipping closed as they both drifted off to sleep, cuddled into the others warm embrace for what they thought would be the last time for months, if not the last time ever depending on the outcome of the Games.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please feel free to leave any ~constructive~ comments or message them to me! I have spent months developing this idea as well as the innerworkings and small details, so if you have any ideas, comments, questions or otherwise I would love to hear them! Future chapters will be longer and more in-depth as well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reaping Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After returning home from her fathers work trip to District one and spending the night with her lover, Lena finds herself in a pickle come Reaping day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-This chapter follows the Reaping, the journey to the Capitol for training and introduces some key characters. For information regarding tributes, please see the master post.-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While her night spent with Kara was lovely, and the two spent as much time together as they could, eventually that time came to an end. Kara accompanied Lena to the train station, hugging and boldly kissing her goodbye before helping her onto the train. Lena just sighed softly as she bit her lip and waved goodbye from the window while the train pulled out, on course to bring her and her father back home. “You should be careful doing that, you know.” He called out from one of the dining cars, causing Lena to make her way into the same area of the train and sit across from him. “You know I have no problems if that is the lifestyle you choose to live, and should that girl end up being a long term partner for you, her movement to the Capitol would likely be welcome given her District. However, such an uncommon relationship could be frowned upon.” He stated and Lena nodded, leaning back against the couch behind her. “I understand… There’s a chance I’ll never see her again anyway.” She mumbled, spending the rest of the journey home and the remainder of that evening keeping to herself.</p><p>Typically, those in the Capitol watched the Reaping ceremony from the comfort of their own home or from a large party thrown in honor of the Games. But no such celebrations were happening. Like every other District, they were instructed to gather in a designated location, that location happening to be outside of the presidential mansion for the Capitol’s Reaping. Lena quickly took a shower, doing her hair and makeup before she slid into a flattering dress. Even though they were being treated the same as the rest of Panem, no one in the Capitol dressed as those living in the Districts. They were more advanced and had more clothing options, those options and advancements dwindling the further away from the Capitol the District got. “Lena darling, let’s go please. I should think this will be rather quick and we can expect to be back home by noon,” Her mother called, causing the girl to nod and exit her room, walking with her parents to join the gathering crowd.</p><p>She checked herself in, getting her finger pricked and blood drawn as proof that she had shown up as required before being ushered to the area designated for the girls of age to wait, her green eyes scanning the crowd. Lena smiled at her friends that came over, giggling softly as they complimented her dress. “I can’t believe they even made you show up, as if they’d make the daughter of the two most well known business owners and Capitol staff go to the Games,” one of her friends said and Lena laughed nervously. “They did say no one was exempt… and considering we aren’t trained for this like some of the Districts are, I would imagine no one is going to be volunteering in the Capitol today,” Lena said, her attention being drawn to the stage where Thorne slowly walked out.</p><p>“Good morning all, and good morning to those watching from the Districts. As you all are aware, this year for our One Hundredth Quarter Quell, we have enacted some rule and tribute changes. While we typically start with the well loved District one, I think it is only fair if this year we begin right here in the Capitol. Once our Reaping is done here, I ask that we keep our attention on the screens to watch the Reaping's for the rest of the Districts please. If your name is called, as always, please come up to the stage and join us here,” She said, addressing both those standing before her in the Capitol, as well as those watching from the Districts. “Every District has their own designated coordinator as does the Capitol, however, I will be handling the drawing of names for our groundbreaking Reaping. And since those selected to represent the Capitol will not have any past victors to aid in their training, they will receive counseling and mentorship from professionals here in the Capitol to keep fairness in mind,” President Thorne added before she walked forward, the clicking of her heels echoing throughout the silence of those standing before her. </p><p>“As always, we will begin drawing starting with the ladies,” She said, dipping her hand into the glass bowl full of names. Thin fingers unfolded the paper, her grey, emotionless eyes scanning over the name printed before her. “Our first tribute from the Capitol, Regina Mills,” Thorne said, causing Lena to gasp. She knew Regina well, in fact the girl was one of her closest friends and was basically family. She frowned as she watched the girl slowly walk to the stage, escorted by Peacekeepers while Regina’s father desperately begged the President to reconsider. Ignoring the plea, Thorne’s hand once more dropped into the bowl, swirling around before she pulled out a second piece of paper. As she read the name, this time an eyebrow raise followed, as if she was surprised. “This one is a very well known, and very respectable young lady… her parents being part of my advisory group,” she started, Lena’s heart jumping to her throat. That brought her odds to one of three, considering there were only three daughters of advisors. “She is very well known and is nothing short of a celebrity. May I announce, Miss Lena Luthor is our second female tribute to represent the Capitol in this year's 100th anniversary of the Hunger Games.” Thorne said, giving a smile for the cameras, but it was clear Lena was holding back tears as she was escorted to the front, a Peacekeeper resting a hand on the small of her back to help her up the stairs.</p><p>Lena just took in deep breaths as she stood next to Regina, refusing to look at her parents because she knew it would break her down. The male tributes for their Reaping also happened to be two of their friends, James Olsen and Ben Lockwood, the two boys both having been close friends with Regina and Lena in school.</p><p>“Well then, that takes care of that. Tributes, please shake hands with each other and then have a seat while we watch the rest of the Reaping's take place,” Thorne said, her attention turning to the screen. Lena just sniffled, a tear dripping down her cheek as she folded her hands in her lap. She was going to die. There was no way she survived this. She couldn’t climb a tree if she wanted to. She had the smarts and she had the looks but the girl had not a single athletic bone in her body and had the survival complex of a toddler. </p><p>As expected, Kara was the first to volunteer for her District, but it was clear she was a bit emotional given she just watched her girlfriend be entered as one of the first to take part in a fight to the death. The other careers volunteered as well, all of the ones from District one standing out to Lena because she knew them all. At least she knew she had that going for her. They all adored her and Kara so she could only hope that could keep her alive for a while.</p><p>Upon the end of the ceremonies, the tributes were taken to rooms to say goodbye to their families and Lena sobbed softly as she hugged her parents, both of them crying as well. “You do your best… and make us proud. It’ll be okay,” her father said and Lena just sniffled and nodded. Her few minutes with them were over almost as soon as they started and all four tributes were taken to be transferred to the new training center.</p><p>It was a new, state of the art facility and the Capitol had spared no expense making sure everything was perfect. Because there were so many tributes, two Districts shared each floor and every tribute got their own room. The Capitol tributes stayed on the same floor as District one, the pattern following up until the twelfth District on the top floor. Apart from the updated living situation, the training room was brand new as well and offered the best in person and virtual AI training the Capitol had to offer. Even with all of the new technology, the tributes were still being given an entire month to train and strengthen their understanding of any and all skills they possibly could master.</p><p>As they arrived, the woman showing them around smiled and let out a sigh of relief. “Now, no fighting with any other tributes. I want to make that clear. There are common areas of the apartment section you can all share or you may relax in your personal rooms but you will be there until the rest of the tributes arrive. Tomorrow are the opening ceremonies, training begins the next day, you will have one interview a week over the course of the next month leading up to your exit interviews the night before the games,” she went on, showing the four around the space they would be sharing. “I do want to mention, everything is televised. The only areas you will not be filmed in is your sleeping areas, the training arena will be broadcasted to give sponsors a better idea on what the tributes look like since they will have so long to decide who they are sponsoring this year.” She added before she walked back to the front door of the room, telling them to relax and unwind before she left.</p><p>Lena hardly wanted to make conversation with anyone else and simply looked around to get an idea on where everything was. The common areas had an open floor plan, a large kitchen with granite countertops, a fully stocked pantry and fridge and tall stools at the island countertop in the right corner and it lead into the living room area the middle of the space, a few couches and tables scattered around as well as a tv mounted to the wall above the fireplace. There was a dining room table and a shared bathroom as well as a personal bathroom attached to each room. And the bedrooms were scattered around, located directly off of the living room with two bedrooms on each side. For kids who had everything, the four tributes from the Capitol were less than impressed than those tributes coming from areas that were less advanced.</p><p>She picked her bedroom and just flopped down on the bed, running a hand over her face as she sat there miserably. She knew it was only a matter of time before Kara arrived since her District was so close and almost on queue, an hour later it sounded like someone was trying to pound the door down. Lena exited her room, ignoring the confused looks from the two people currently sitting in the living room and she opened the front door, instantly being tugged into Kara’s arms.</p><p>“Kara,” She whimpered and just cried softly while Kara held her, gently rocking them back and forth. “Shhh, shhh. You’re going to be okay. I’m here,” Kara said, taking Lena’s face gently between her hands. “Look at me. Baby, look at me. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere. I will keep you safe okay? I’ve already been talking it over with my Districts tributes. We’re going to start as a big alliance and take out as many tributes as we can. Once half of them are dead, Killian is going off on his own and he’s fair game if we find him again, so are we to him. I have been training my entire life for this, if anyone has the best chance of winning it’s you. Not only do you have an entire alliance with District one, but naturally we’ll start out with two on our side too. That’s eight people right from the start.” She told her and Lena nodded, sighing as she leaned into her. “Kara I’m so scared… you wanted this. I didn't. I don't want to be a part of the games,” she mumbled.  </p><p>Kara just sighed and wiped away her tears, running her fingers soothingly down Lena’s back. “If anything, me wanting to be part of this year's Games should make you feel safer. Four people are walking out of the arena this year, and you and I will be two of them. There is an entire month to train and form alliances apart from the given careers. Relax, Le, everything will be fine.” She said, using the nickname she’d given Lena back when they first became friends. Lena just nodded and wiped her eyes, following beside Kara when the blonde tugged at her hand and pulled them towards her room. “Let’s just lay down and relax. You need to take some deep breaths and calm down sweetheart.” Kara said and sat next to Lena on the bed, running her fingers through her hair. Kara couldn’t deny that she was slightly worried. Lena was so sweet and innocent, as were the other kids from the Capitol. She couldn’t see any of them lasting long but she knew she would protect Lena the best she could and was confident they’d both be victors by the end of the Games.</p><p>The following few hours and into the next morning were spent acclimating the tributes to the facility, the various staff members showing them to their floors one by one as they arrived in order of Districts, as always the furthest ones arriving in the late morning. The overseers didn’t seem to care that Lena had spent the night in Kara’s room and from the way they had been talking, it sounded like early alliances formed before the Games even began would be highly encouraged this year.</p><p>“I’m going back to my room to get dressed, I’ll meet you down there?” Lena suggested, pressing a featherlight kiss to Kara’s lips before she hurried off to her own bedroom across the hall and changed out of the night clothes she had been wearing. The training clothes Lena had picked were a stretchy, legging like material in all black for the bottoms, paired with a breathable short sleeve shirt in a dark grey color on the top, the District numbers shown as a patch on the sleeve so the sponsors could keep track of who was who during the training. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail, slipping on her training shoes before she hurried off to the main room, offering a smile at Regina. “Guess we better cross our fingers and hope they give us some good training… otherwise we’re toast,” Regina said with a soft laugh, walking with Lena and the two boys from their District down to the training room.</p><p>Lena’s eyes widened at the sheer size of the room and the weapons on display. Swords, bows, knives… every weapon imaginable. Along with cargo nets, climbing walls, plants and other skill based training objectives. There were glass rooms along the sides of the walls, each one offering a different scenario as well as a few mats for sparring around the space they were given for training. For the careers who had been training their entire lives for this, they were like a kid in a candy shop. But for those who had never laid their hand on a bow, or had never thought about using a spear, it was overwhelming. </p><p>“Tributes, please gather over here,” A man said, waving a hand as they all shuffled over. “Listen and do listen carefully please. This space will serve as your primary training facility. While you have free reign and may choose what skills you may want to practice, basic training in all areas will be offered periodically. Survival lessons, combat lessons, foraging tips and tricks, anything you need to know to survive will be offered. Those who wish to join in those lessons will meet here on this mat for the first half of every day and will be provided with the demonstration for the chosen skill set for that day. Those who do not want to partake are welcome to utilize the other half of the room as they would like to,” He continued, his eyes scanning the room. “You are not permitted to fight or argue with any other tribute, this is not the time nor is it the place for that. If you feel you need any help one on one, the offer is always there and training in any skill you need will be provided. You will be here for one month and on the final day before the Games begin, your individual assessments will take place.” He finished, the looks from the tributes in front of him wavering from confident and ready to start all the way to terrified and uneasy about everything.</p><p>“I urge everyone to participate in the daily training. Strength and combat skills are necessary, as are basic survival skills. Many of you will die due to hypothermia, starvation, dehydration… maybe you are wounded and knowledge of the plants and their healing properties could save your life. Keep in mind how essential these skills are when deciding what to pay attention to” He added, giving the tributes time to break off. The careers, every single one of them broke off and went to survey the weapons and training rooms, half of the tributes remaining after they left wandered away to look at the available training options while the others, including Lena remained on the mat. She couldn’t care less that Kara promised to protect her. The only way she would feel safe is if she could at least have some basic skills to protect herself. They didn’t know how the arena would be set up, for all Lena knew her and Kara would start so far away from each other or get split up. She had to try and be useful.</p><p>“We will start easy, working our way up to more advanced skills as the days pass. Starting a fire could save your life. It could warm you, cook meat should you happen to find any game, boil and disinfect water, there are far too many uses to not know how to start one,” The instructor began, leading the small group over to an area in the corner that was properly ventilated with dirt and sticks along the ground, that area clearly having been set up for the use of making fires. “Dry wood is where to start. You don’t need a lot, collecting twigs, leaves, anything that is dry and can catch fire is your best bet. You can use rocks, sticks, matches, fire starters. But knowing how to keep this going once you start it is almost as important as knowing how to start it itself.” He added, kneeling down to show them the correct ways to start. Lena paid close attention, biting her lip when it was her turn to try. She knelt by the collection of sticks and dry leaves, trying each method the instructor had explained until she got a fire from all of them. “Good. Now, as life saving as this could be, it could also be your downfall. As you can see, this smokes like crazy and even in the daytime, it will give away your location. Unless you know for certain you are safe, putting out a fire as quickly as you can is your safest option.” He said to all of them and Lena nodded, biting her lip as she listened to the rest of the training.</p><p>As the lesson concluded, the tributes dispersed, those from outlying Districts as well as the Capitol looking as lost as ever. Lena slowly walked over to Kara who was in one of the simulation rooms, throwing knives at the AI targets. She hit every single shot as a lethal kill, causing those who were watching to take a step back. “If that’s what we’re up against, none of us are walking out of that arena,” Regina whispered to Lena and Lena laughed softly, rubbing the back of her neck. “That’s my girlfriend.” She said, rolling her eyes when Regina scoffed and muttered an ‘As if’ at her. “No, Regina. I mean it. Kara is my girlfriend. I’ve been seeing her every two weeks for a long time now when I accompany my father on his trips.” She said and bit her lip. “I think we should try to align with them… the careers. Obviously I already have Kara’s protection and I doubt anyone would get close enough to touch her, but these people train for this. I’ve seen it. Her and her friends that volunteer for this literally train for the entire day every day just to volunteer and play in this thing. If we stay with them at least in the beginning we have a chance. And once things start to go sideways and the numbers dwindle down we can sneak off with Kara and try to win this thing. We could go home.” Lena said, nodding when Regina easily agreed.</p><p>Kara panted softly as the training ended, a smirk on her lips at the fear written all over the faces of those watching them. She walked to the door, a thin layer of sweat dripping off of her as she walked to Lena and smiled sweetly, lovingly stroking her cheek. “Saw you making a fire over there,” She said with a grin. “That’s good. I want you to pick up as many skills as you can. Just in case you and I get separated. Don’t let anyone see you struggle, I don’t want them thinking you’re an easy target.” Kara added and Lena nodded, smiling softly as she leaned into the hand on her cheek. “This is Regina. My friend from back home. I think we should try and convince the others in your alliance to let her in as well.” Lena said, causing Kara to nod as she glanced at the other girl. “I’m Kara. I suppose we’ll be seeing each other around.” The blonde said with a charming smile before she walked off to begin another training.</p><p>“Oh my god Lena, she’s full of herself! That doesn’t seem like your type at all.” Regina muttered, rolling her eyes when Lena just shook her head. “She’s a real sweetheart… outside of the given circumstances. She’s very good to me and she planned to move to the Capitol after the Games this year.” She added, walking over to one of the plant guides with Regina to get more practice on what they could eat, which plants they could use for healing, any dangerous ones. This section came naturally to Lena and was easy for her to remember. She was nothing short of a genius. What she may have lacked when it came to physical strength and survival knowledge, she made up for in strategic knowledge. </p><p>The rest of day one was light training, at least for Lena and the others who did not have any prior training for this. They were instructed to return to their rooms and shower before waiting in the living room common areas for their stylist teams to come and get them. They were escorted to the backstage areas of the typical chariot waiting area, each tribute dressed in a unique style chosen from their district. Lena was in a stunning champagne colored dress, the neckline beaded with added white sparkles and glitter along her chest to give it a stand out aspect. Her hair was left down in loose, natural waves that fell down her back, her makeup shimmery to match the dress she was wearing. Due to the amount of tributes they had, the Districts were split up into two tributes per each car, one boy and one girl from each to be shown off together. James was Lena’s partner for that night, his clothes matching hers and he just let out a slow breath. “It’ll be fine, yeah? Deep breaths.” He told her, offering a smile as they were all instructed to step into their chariots. As the countdown began, Lena let out a slow breath and rested her hands on the bar in front of her, holding on loosely while it began to move.</p><p>“Well folks, this is it. This is one of the most important moments for our young tributes. Not only do we get to see them all together for the first time, the sponsors get to take a look at the tributes for the first time.” The announcer called out. He was new this year. He went by the name of Raymond and he was quite the flamboyant, talkative and outgoing personality. Not only was he new, but so was every single person involved in this year's Games. A new game maker, new overseeing staff… President Throne had done a complete overhaul to ensure the Games went as she wished them to.</p><p>“Starting in our first chariot this year, the pairing of the ever so sweet Lena Luthor and one of this year's most interesting tributes, James Olsen. Miss Luthor is easily one of the most popular tributes thus far, given her social status and kind nature, I can only imagine that seeing her tonight makes the sponsors go wild. But let's not overlook her partner in the chariot, despite being from the Capitol, we are told he has a good sense of how he wants to play the Games and has no intention of letting anything get in his way. That’s the spirit we like to see!” Raymond announced, the passion and tone of his voice meant to draw in the eyes of the sponsors. Lena smiled and waved as instructed, the cameras panning in on her and James as their chariot made its way down the pavement and towards the presidential mansion.</p><p>“Following the second Capitol tribute carriage, we are now getting into our Districts. District one, known for its luxury and we certainly can tell that with their wardrobe for tonight. In the first carriage for District one we have the stunning Kara Danvers, she has set her hopes high and we expect her to be a top competitor in this year's Game. With her combat knowledge and high stamina, it is easy to see why this young lady volunteered to represent her District this year. I have no doubts we will see anything but her best performance!” He continued, introducing the tributes and Districts one by one until finally, the last chariot had arrived and promptly stopped before the balcony of the mansion.</p><p>Thorne stood above them, a glass of champagne in her hand as she walked towards a microphone. “Welcome tributes, and a very warm welcome to those of us joining here in person and watching this year’s opening ceremonies from home. As I am sure our nation can tell, this year is very different from most. We have double the amount of tributes, which means we have doubled everything. Arena space, the run time of the Games, the duration of training. I strive to make this year, which marks the one hundredth year of our beloved Hunger Games, the best and most memorable year yet. And as a reminder of our generosity, as we have already disclosed, four tributes will be crowned victors this year and will be bathed in more riches than ever before! Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever.” She said, her voice unwavering in confidence as she addressed all before her. “Happy Hunger Games, and as always, may the odds be ever in your favor!” She finished, fireworks going off behind her at the end of her speech.</p><p>With that, the end of the President’s address to the nation, the chariots lurched forward and made their way back to their starting point. “Oh yes, that was wonderful, you looked absolutely gorgeous,” Lena’s stylist said, causing her to smile shyly and whisper a small thank you. “Now, because we have so many tributes, entrance interviews are being conducted tonight. Right now you will all be transported to the studio and I will help you get your hair, makeup and dress sorted.” She said and Lena nodded, watching her walk off. She grinned at Kara and giggled when she was blown a kiss before Lena followed those in front of her.</p><p>She couldn’t deny that all of the commotion was rather stressful. The second they arrived at the studio they were rushed into changing rooms and Lena’s stylist quickly got her changed before she did her hair and makeup, this time pulling her hair into a neat ponytail. “You’re the first interview dear. Make sure you smile big and talk yourself up.” her stylist said, swiping red lipstick over Lena’s lips before she nodded. She led her backstage and to the lineup, giving a few last minute touches and a thumbs up as Lena’s name was called for her to prepare to enter.</p><p>“He’s new to you, but not to us, may I introduce to the stage for the first time, Raymond Whittle!” The announcer called and suddenly there was a spotlight on the brightly lit up stage which followed the man from the side and to his chair. He smiled and waved, greeting the audience as well as those watching in the Districts. “I do thank you all for your patience as I settle into this new position. I’ve only been doing this for a few days so I’m as nervous as the tributes!” He started, opening with a joke since he knew this would be a long but very important night. “Now as I’m sure you know, we begin with the order of the Districts, and this year we will be beginning with our tributes close to home. That's right folks, our very own tributes from the Capitol this year. Some of them we may know more than others, and it is okay to get a bit teary eyed as we speak with them because this year, these Games hit very close to home for some of us,” He continued, a small stack of cards in his hands. “I don’t even need to look at these to know who is first, debatably this may be the tribute we all know the most coming into these Games as we have watched this sweet girl turn into an even sweeter young lady, may I please welcome to the stage, Lena Luthor.” Raymond said standing and extending an arm towards the right side curtain.</p><p>Without missing a beat, Lena entered the stage, smiling and waving at the crowd as she walked onto the stage. The audience gasped as the light hit her dress and Lena couldn’t help but blush. She was wearing a knee length, dark, ruby red dress that complimented her well, a pair of matching heels clicking across the floor while she made her way to the chair beside Raymond. “Wow… may I just say, you look absolutely stunning. And I mean that, absolutely stunning. A major props to your stylist, someone is definitely doing their job right!” He said loudly, causing the audience to laugh and clap before going silent. “Now Lena, this is an emotional night for us all. But I can’t imagine how you must have felt when your name was called. I, for one, can say that my heart dropped. Given your parents' position with our late and beloved President Snow, those of us who reside in the Capitol have a special place in our heart for you. Truly, we truly do. While the Games must go on and this is simply how they are, I can tell you from the bottom of my heart that we do wish you the absolute best.” He said, causing Lena to smile sadly.</p><p>“Now, if you would dear. Please do explain to us… how did it feel when your name was called?” He asked, handing Lena a microphone. She just let out a soft breath, taking a moment to compose herself. “It felt as if the Earth stopped turning. Everything paused and was moving in slow motion but my thoughts were racing a mile a minute. I was shocked, and then I was scared. That turned into sadness as I waited to say goodbye to my parents and has now turned into the biggest feeling of unease I can describe.” Lena said honestly, a few members in the audience already having tears dripping down their cheeks. While most of the time this would be a celebration, knowing this was the first of four Capitol children to be interviewed had emotions running a bit high. Raymond reached over and patted her hand, nodding in understanding. “Well you, our beloved Lena Luthor are very brave. And I commend you for being so brave.” He said quickly. “I know this is only your first day of training, but we do have to ask,” he then said, adding another joke to lighten the mood a bit. “How do you think you will prepare for the Games? Do you have any big ideas… any alliances? Anything you can let us know?” He asked.</p><p>“What? Trying to get me to spill my secrets to my competitors now are you?” Lena joked back, causing the audience to erupt with laughter. “I think it is no secret and will come as no shock to anyone, but I am drastically unprepared. However, I have a plan. I know what it is I would like to accomplish in my time spent during training and I have no doubts that if I put my mind to it, I could surprise all of us.” She continued with a sweet smile.</p><p>“Of course. Thank you very much for your time Miss Luthor, I look forward to speaking with you in next week's interview,” Raymond said before he stood up, holding out a hand to Lena and helping her stand as well. “Ladies and gentlemen, let us all wish her a goodnight and well wishes in her preparation for the Games.” He said, giving the crowd a moment to clap and cheer. “And as we say goodbye to our dear Lena, another familiar face may be joining us on the stage,” He started as Lena walked off to the left side, letting out a deep breath. “Very good, very nice!” Lena’s management team said, gently wiping away the tears she had held in away from her face. “I know dear. I know it’s hard.” Her stylist said with a sad smile before leading Lena to a lounge like area where she could sit down to watch the interviews for the rest of the tributes. </p><p>Following through the rest of the Capitol tributes, Raymond then smiled as he looked at the card in his hand. “Now, on a lighter note. This next tribute is very excited to be here, and I hear she’s pretty lethal when it comes to having a weapon in her hand,” he began, once more looking to the right side of the stage. “Please give a warm Capitol welcome to Kara Danvers from District one.” He said, the crowd jumping to their feet in an eruption of shouting, cheering and clapping. Kara was from District one, she had volunteered, naturally this reaction was normal because the careers were always welcomed on the introduction nights. “Kara, welcome… welcome! Welcome to the Capitol!” Raymond said as Kara walked out onto the stage. She was dressed in a tight fitting, deep blue suit, her long hair up in a bun. It was quite the statement, but clearly one that was well received as the audience once more clapped and cheered. “My my! Don’t you look fabulous in that!” He exclaimed, greeting her before encouraging her to sit.</p><p>“I trust your journey to the Capitol has been nothing but pleasant?” He asked, causing Kara to nod. “Yes of course, and I couldn’t be happier to be here, Raymond. It is an honor to represent my District in this year's Games and I should think I will do very well.” She said with a soft laugh. “Yes indeed. Now if I am to understand correctly, you were the first volunteer this year, is that right?” He asked, causing the blonde to nod again. “I was, yes. As many, I have trained my entire life for the chance to bring honor to my District by playing in the Games and this time, I finally am getting my chance.” She said, clearly knowing exactly what to say to get the good reactions from the people who had come to be in the audience. She was confident in most aspects, but her confidence dwindled in close up combat occasionally. She of course didn't tell anyone that as it was a great weakness. “That is wonderful, absolutely wonderful. You know, I admire these young individuals that spend so much time dedicating themselves to being their best and priding themselves in representing their homes!” Raymond said with a grin. </p><p>“So then Kara, clearly you are very charming. I can only imagine you left a lover back home who is excited that you’ll now have an even greater chance at returning to them?” He asked. These interviews were to elicit emotions from the watchers and helped to make those watching develop fondness for some tributes over another. The question of a lover typically was saved for the individuals who had a harder outer shell in order to make them seem more vulnerable and in turn make them more likeable to the emotional viewers. “Actually, Raymond, I do have a lover. Though she is not at home… she wouldn’t be in my District even if she was back home. The girl I am so in love with actually has accompanied me here and will be playing in the Games as well.” Kara said, the audience gasping, as well as Raymond. “My my… do tell, may we know the name of this lover?” He asked, practically on the edge of his seat. Kara let out a slow breath and crossed one leg over the other. She hadn’t discussed making their relationship public yet, not as if it was a secret as many knew about it already, but letting the entire nation know of her relationship with Lena was far different than letting it slip to some friends and family.</p><p>“Well, I’ll give you hints and I’ll let you guess who it is,” Kara said, knowing the engagement with having Raymond say it before her would come across better. After he nodded his head, Kara just smiled softly. “She’s stunning, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. As I said, she isn’t from my District. You actually have stated that many of you here know and love her, though I can assure you none of you love her as much as I do.” She said, the love she had for Lena as clear as day in the way she spoke with her. It actually raised a soft ‘aww’ from the audience, seeing such a ruthless and hardheaded competitor soften up when speaking about someone she cared for. “So, a beautiful young lady, different from yourself in the respect of Districts. And someone that you think we here in the Capitol love, but of course not as much as you?” Raymond said, a smile crossing over his lips. “If I am thinking correctly, and I certainly do hope that I am, I can only assume the lover in question is none other than the current darling of the Capitol, Lena Luthor?” He questioned, the entire audience gasping, clapping and letting out other noises, all of them being a mix of shock, yet happiness when Kara nodded her head. “My goodness folks, what a turn of events this is. I know this is your interview, but I truthfully would love to talk to you and Miss Luthor together. Wouldn't we love that folks!” He called out and Kara laughed softly. “I would be more than happy if Lena joined us for a few moments.” She replied, Raymond quickly sending someone to get Lena.</p><p>Meanwhile, the brunette was sitting in the waiting room, blushing deeply as all eyes were on her. “Well I’ll be damned. You really were telling the truth!” Regina said and Lena smiled shyly. She glanced up at the door when a crew member came in to get her, quickly escorting her to the stage. The second she walked into the bright lights, the audience clapped and cheered again and Kara quickly stood, walking over to Lena. She held a hand out and smiled at her, pressing a loving kiss to her forehead, once more causing a delighted reaction from those attending the interviews. “I hope this is okay,” Kara whispered as she walked over to the chairs again, there now being a second one beside hers for Lena. “Yes,” Lena replied quietly, lacing her fingers with Kara’s as she sat down next to her, her cheeks still dusted a light pink.</p><p>“My my, I suppose I should have started the night and asked you about a lover first, no?” Raymond asked with a laugh. “So then, I think I speak for all of us when I say, we would be delighted to hear the details you are comfortable sharing.” He said and Lena glanced at Kara, silently asking for how much information she should share. Kara just shrugged, essentially opening the question up for Lena to decide what the public got to know and what they didn't. “Truthfully, I didn’t like her at first. And I know she didn’t like me. She’s so abrasive and hardheaded, whereas I was raised here and no one has ever been like that before. But she hasn't been around someone like me who is so honest and open. We butted heads a lot, but slowly as we spent more time together we became good friends, the best of friends actually. As the time went on, I think we both knew there was more there than just friendship but no one wanted to say anything. Until one day, Kara told me she was in love with me. She seems so moody, but she’s a big softie. She took me on a picnic to the lake, bringing all my favorite snacks and we were watching the clouds when she leaned over and said ‘what would you say if i told you I’m in love with you’” Lena said, smiling lovingly at Kara while Raymond and the audience listened. “Yes, go on. What did you say to Kara?” He asked, as hooked in the story like a child hearing a bedtime story for the first time. “I said ‘I’d say I love you too’ and from then on, I knew I’d found my forever. We aren’t perfect, no relationship ever is. But she is and always will be perfect to me. She’s the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of it with her.” Lena finished, giving Kara’s hand a little squeeze. “That is touching… truly. It is touching. So now how do you feel, both of you being in this situation?” Raymond asked and Kara cleared her throat. “When we found out they were including Capitol tributes this year, it was like my heart was ripped out of my chest. The thought of someone hurting Lena makes me sick. But I knew it was a possibility. I promised to protect her no matter what, even if I have to give my life keeping her safe, Lena will be coming back here when the Games are over, make no mistake about that. She’s coming home safe and sound. I only can hope that we play our cards right and I will be by her side.” Kara said, causing Lena to smile sadly, Raymond and many members in the audience tearing up a bit.</p><p>“You know, I admire that. I really do. And I can honestly say that I hope after the Games are over, you and Lena will be able to live happily.” Raymond said, the crowd cheering and clapping again. “As much as I am sure we would all love to talk more, the show really must go on.” He laughed before he stood up again. “Ladies and gentlemen, our little lovebirds from the Capitol and District one, Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers.” He said, stepping back. Kara held Lena’s hand, laughing softly when the audience chanted ‘kiss her, kiss her’ over and over again. She cupped her cheek, leaning in slowly and pressing her lips to Lena’s in a soft kiss before pulling away. Lena just smiled shyly, returning the kiss and waving to the audience before she walked off the stage holding Kara’s hand.</p><p>“Cats out of the bag,” Kara said with a laugh and Lena playfully rolled her eyes. “That’s because someone can’t keep a secret,” she teased, returning to the waiting area. She sat down in her chair again, curling into Kara’s side with a tiny smile. “You know, I’ll give it to you. I think you two make a cute couple.” Regina said and Lena just laughed softly.</p><p>The rest of the evening was spent in the waiting room as interviews were conducted, them taking much longer than usual due to the large amount of tributes that year. Once they had all finished, the tributes were escorted back to the training facility and Lena tiredly changed into comfortable clothes before she curled up in Kara’s bed. “I love you,” she said softly, lacing her fingers with Kara’s. “If something happens to me, promise you won’t mourn me for too long.” Lena suddenly said, causing Kara to raise an eyebrow. “Don’t say that. Nothing is going to happen to you.” She said firmly and kissed her head. “I’m going to keep you safe.” She added and held Lena close, running her fingers along her back. “I’ll always keep you safe.” Kara whispered, waiting until Lena had fallen asleep before she drifted off to sleep herself. The pair had a lot of work to do before Lena was ready, but lucky they were crowd favorites before their relationship was public. Now that everyone knew about it, that only increased their popularity and potential sponsorships, and Kara wasn’t too proud to admit that having help when in an unpredictable situation like the Hunger Games was something she wouldn’t pass up. Even if it meant sacrificing herself, Kara would do anything and everything to make sure Lena made it home safe and won the Games.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>